1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wireless short-range radio communication devices for computers, such devices typically being Bluetooth devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic products such as personal computers and mobile phones use wireless means to communicate with each other over short distances. Such means include Bluetooth devices (Bluetooth is a registered certification mark). Conventionally, a Bluetooth device is directly embedded in a socket of a motherboard of a computer. Typically, a plurality of electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) are also provided on the motherboard. Some of these electronic components may generate electromagnetic radiation during operation, and such radiation is liable to cause EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) in various other of the electronic components on the motherboard. In particular, the EMI may disturb the Bluetooth device transmitting and receiving signals. Moreover, since the Bluetooth device is received in a housing of the computer, the housing is liable to block the Bluetooth device from transmitting and receiving signals normally. An antenna needs to be installed outside the housing, so that the Bluetooth device can transmit and receive signals conveniently.
What is needed, therefore, is a wireless communication device for use in an electronic apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.